


Ron's Initiation

by AmoretteHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Pony Play, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/AmoretteHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron comes of age, he becomes initiated into the Weasley brotherhood. This is porn. Straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron's Initiation

Ron woke up in his bed at the Burrow, under the soft sheets and cozy blanket he’d been wrapping himself in for seventeen years. It felt so comfortable and warm being in his old room again after a long, tumultuous year at Hogwarts. Being poisoned by a chocolate frog had him off chocolate for weeks. With a yawn, he hugged his pillow and snuggled even further into his bed, contemplating going back to sleep for another hour or so. However, he was disturbed by a familiar voice.

“Good morning, Ronnykins.”

Ron groaned while he turned around to face his stupid brother. “What do you want, Fred?” 

He paused, shock still. All around his bed stood three of his older brothers. Fred and George were standing the nearest to his bed, and Charlie stood behind them. They were like three bad omens with matching grins, and Ron felt a shiver run down his spine. 

George said, “Time to get up, little brother.”

Ron shrank back into his pillow. The only other time that he could remember being greeted like this, they had promised to give him flying lessons, but he’d ended up being their Bludger target practice. Fred had said it was the best flying lesson he could get, dodging bludgers. 

But he was no longer nine-years-old, and they could no longer play their tricks on him! Ron straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin. “Sod off, the lot of you! I’m going back to bed.”

Fred reached down and pulled his blanket. “Oh, no you’re not.”

“Let go!” Ron struggled to keep his blanket, but George joined in and the two of them pulled it right off the bed. “What are you doing?”

George said, “Told you, it’s time for you to get up.”

“You’re coming with us,” Fred added.

Ron exhaled loudly; he really was in no mood. “I don’t want to play your stupid games. Leave me alone.”

This time, Charlie’s voice boomed. “Ron, get up!”

He sounded so commanding that it caught Ron completely off guard. It was strange having Charlie in the house to begin with; he almost never came home, especially during the summers when dragon season was in full swing. But he had arrived yesterday without notice, and he’d said he was planning to stay the weekend. 

Ron looked at the three of them wearily. “Why?” he asked. “What do you want?”

The twins looked at each other. 

“He’s not listening,” George said. 

“No, he’s not,” said Fred.

With that, they both turned to Ron at the same time and leaned forward, grabbing him by his pajama shirt. Although he yelled at them to let him go, they pulled him off of his bed and dragged him until he fell to the ground. 

When he tried to get up, they both put one foot down heavily on his chest and held him down. 

“Get off me, you fuckers!” he yelled. 

Charlie walked over and loomed over him, his face unyieldingly firm. “Settle down there, baby brother.”

“Oh, go get shoved with a dragon’s cock, Charlie,” Ron said. 

The twins chuckled, but Charlie did not look at all amused. Ron felt his heart race; Charlie usually never got offended by any insult or a joke, always letting things roll off him with good humour. But now, he looked angry. 

Charlie knelt down at Ron’s head and, without warning, he slapped Ron fully across one cheek.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Ron yelled, feeling the sharp sting on his skin. “What the hell was that for?” 

“For talking back to me,” Charlie said. 

“What are you playing at?” Ron asked them all, looking from one to the other. “Mum will hear you and she’ll come up and be pissed!”

Charlie tisked, shaking his head. “See, this is the problem, Ron. You’re still a baby.” He reached out and softly petted Ron’s cheek, so gentle compared to the previously violent slap. “My sweet baby brother. You’re still so young; still want your mummy.”

“I’m seventeen!” Ron reminded him.

“Exactly, Ron.” Charlie said, still running a rough, manly palm up and down his cheek. Ron felt his ears flushing with heat, and he imagined they must be bright pink. “That’s what we’re here to address.”

“What... what do you mean?” Ron asked breathily, panting under the weight of Fred and George on top of him. 

Fred said, “It’s time to make you a man, Ronny Wonny.”

Charlie grinned. “It’s time for your initiation.”

“Huh?” Ron felt his brows furrow in worry; but, before he could utter another word, Fred and George stepped off him and pulled him to a standing position. 

His wand was put into his nightstand drawer before he could leap to it, and he felt the strong hands of all three of his brothers grasping at his body and pulling his pajamas in all directions. There were hands that lifted his arms up, while other hands pulled off his shirt. There were hands that gripped him firmly by the hips while another pair of hands grasped his bottoms and pulled them to the floor. Hands gripped him and turned him and maneuvered him until Ron found himself standing before his three older brothers naked and exposed. 

“You bloody wankers!” he shouted as he attempted to cover his bits with his hands. “MUM!”

“Mum’s not here,” Fred said. 

“And neither is dad,” said George.”

Ron felt his whole face and neck burn up, and he demanded, “Where are they?”

“Out.”

“Away.”

Charlie stepped up, towering over Ron and looking every bit the dragon tamer that he was. Ron swallowed, realizing that he had never noticed quite how broad Charlie’s shoulders were or just how strong his arms looked. “Let me explain something to you, Ronald. You have recently turned seventeen, haven’t you?”

“Yes, obviously!” Ron felt another sharp smack across his face. “Ow! Stop hitting me!”

“Then stop mouthing off,” Charlie said. “You will answer every question loudly and clearly, and you will address us all as _Sir_.”

Ron blinked once, twice, three times before he burst out laughing. “Oh, bloody hell,” he said, with tears starting to build in his eyes. He soon felt another hard, sharp smack across his other cheek. This time is was very hard, and he stumbled backwards one step. “ _Bollocks!_ he shouted, clutching his burning cheek. 

“Every one of the Weasley brothers has, upon coming of age, had to go through an initiation ceremony to enter true brotherhood,” Charlie continued. “Fred and George were initiated together by me and Bill. I was initiated on my seventeenth birthday by Bill, and he was initiated by Uncle Bilius’ sons.”

“Initiation?” Ron asked, still clutching his bits defensively. “What bloody initiation? And why do I have to be naked?”

Fred and George laughed, but Charlie’s mouth remained a thin line. “Do you want to become a man, or not?”

Ron had heard whispers about the infamous Weasley initiation ceremony, but he’d always thought it was a stupid rumor. He looked at the three of them, and he hesitantly nodded.

“Good.” Charlie finally smiled. 

“Where’s Percy?” Ron asked, suddenly aware of his absence. 

All three of his brothers exchanged looks, raising their eyebrows at each other and sighing grimly. 

George turned to him. “Sadly, Ronny,” he said, “Percy decided not to go through with his initiation.”

Ron blinked rapidly. “Why not?” Oh, _Merlin_ , this was sure to be some unorthodox business if Percy had chosen to sit it out. He mentally groaned. 

“He wasn’t man enough,” Charlie said with a shrug. “He didn’t understand that it would strengthen our relationship as brothers.”

Fred added, “He always was a cold fish, Percy,” and George said, “You don’t want to be like Percy, do you Ron?”

With a large inhale and a resolute clench of his jaw, Ron shook his head, no.

“Good boy,” Charlie grinned widely. 

For the first time in his life, Ron saw a glint of awe in Fred and George’s eyes when they looked at him. Their mouths were both slightly parted, with the hint of a smile. Was that... was that _pride_ in their expressions? It couldn’t possibly be.

Charlie actually clapped Ron on the shoulder. “I knew you’d have it in you,” he whispered, and Ron felt his heart expand in his chest. 

He licked his lips. “So, what... what does this initiation entail, exactly?”

A slow, sly smirk spread on this twins’ faces, and Ron wondered if maybe he’d been too hasty in accepting. He hated those smirks; they always meant trouble. 

Charlie instantly assumed the same strict tone as before. “You must agree to follow our rules. Can you do that?”

Ron nodded.

“Good,” Charlie smiled. “My first rule stands: We are all older than you, so as a sign of respect, you must address us all as _Sir_. Got it?”

Ron rolled his eyes, but he nodded nonetheless. It couldn’t be that bad, they’d probably have him fetching things for them all day and snickering senselessly.

But something in Charlie’s eyes sent another tingle up his spine. Charlie continued, “You must do whatever we tell you, without question. You must trust that, as your older brothers, we have your best interests at heart. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, alright.” When Charlie raised an eyebrow expectantly, Ron rolled his eyes again and mumbled, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now, for the entire day, you belong to us. We will use you as we see fit. That includes your body.”

Ron’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?” 

“It means that your sole purpose today is to please us in every way, and that includes being able to please us with your body.”

Ron tried to speak, but he found that his voice just wouldn’t come out. 

As casually as if he were asking if it would rain, Charlie asked, “Have you ever sucked cock before, Ron?”

“What? Fuck no!”

“Well, then you’ll get your first lesson right now.” He turned to the twins. “Fred, George. Would you do the honors?”

“Certainly,” they said in unison. 

They began to unbutton their trousers, and Ron felt his stomach clench. “No bloody way in hell is that happening.”

But he was ignored. The twins continued to unbutton and unzip until their cocks were fully exposed. Ron stared at their identical, long shafts and their identical, round balls.

“On your knees, Ronnykins,” George said lightly. 

“Fuck, no,” Ron said firmly. No wonder Percy opted out of _“becoming a man”_.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I had thought better of you, Ron. I thought you could handle this.”

Ron saw that the twins wore matching looks of disappointment, and he couldn’t help the unexpected weight that settled onto his shoulders. “You’ve all done it?” he asked. 

“Yes, we have, Ron,” Charlie nodded. “I assure you, this is no joke. Everything we will tell you to do, we have done ourselves.”

Ron wanted not to believe him, but he looked so serious and honest. “You’ve sucked Bill’s dick?”

“I swear to you,” Charlie nodded. 

Ron hesitated, but then he started to fall to his knees. However, Charlie stopped him. 

“Ron! You had better be serious about this initiation, because once you start, there is no stopping until the end. You kneel now, and the initiation truly begins.”

Ron considered him for a moment, and although his stomach was clenching and his face was flushing, he had already made up his mind. “Brotherhood,” he said, and sank down to the floor.

Fred and George both reach out to cup one of his cheeks. Their thumbs brushed him warmly. “Our baby brother,” Fred said. “Bring that mouth here.” He guided Ron’s chin to his cock. 

Ron opened his mouth and let in the tip of Fred’s cock. He stood still for a moment, allowing the taste to settle on his tongue. It really wasn’t that bad. It tasted clean, and he had a fleeting thought that Fred had prepared for this. Then, he felt a hand on the back of his neck pull him in deeper. 

It felt huge in his mouth, and he didn’t know what to do with it. Meanwhile, his brothers were directing him with instructions and demands. 

“Use your tongue!”

“Move your head up and down his shaft, Ronnie.”

“Suck on your way up.”

After a few awkward seconds, Ron started to get the hang of it. He let his lips drag down the shaft as far as he could take it, and then he sucked on his way back up to the tip. 

“Suck on the head.”

Ron placed his lips firmly around the head of Fred’s cock, and he sucked while using his tongue to massage the slit.

“Oh, Ron!” Fred moaned. “Fuck!”

“Damn, is he actually good?” Charlie asked. 

Fred answered between moans. “Oh, yes, bloody fuck!”

“Let me have a turn,” George said, grabbing Ron by the hair and pulling him off Fred’s dick.

Ron quickly found himself staring at George’s hard cock instead, and he didn’t hesitate before taking it into his mouth and giving it the same treatment. 

“Oh, yes,” George said. “Wow, Ronnykins, you’re a natural cocksucker.”

For some reason, the words went straight to Ron’s groin. He felt a sort of strange pride, as well as the burn of humiliation. He sucked George’s shaft and rubbed his tongue around the head. 

A few moments later, someone’s hand pulled him off again, and he found both Fred and George’s cocks in his face. They were identically hard and pink, and they were poking at his lips. He felt their warm precum smearing onto his face.

“Open up wide, little one,” Fred said, soothingly rubbing the nape of Ron’s neck and running his fingers through his hair.

George was holding him by the shoulder and squeezing gently. The twins were never this affectionate, and Ron found himself turned on. His own cock was now hard, and he felt short of breath. Letting his mouth fall open, he attempted to take both cocks at once. 

They pressed in, and he couldn’t help but scrape them lightly with his teeth. Immediately, they pulled out and he felt two sharp smacks - one to each cheek. He cried out in pain. 

‘Watch yourself!”

“Be careful!”

He sucked one cock first, then the second. Then first again, and then the second. Ron went back and forth between them, and he sucked and licked until both twins were moaning openly above him. After a while, his head was pulled back again. George held him by his hair and forcibly angled his face up to look at them. 

Charlie’s eyes were dark, and his cheeks were flushed. With a soft voice, he said, “Look at those beautifully swollen lips. You did a very good job, Ron.”

“I think he enjoyed it, too,” Fred teased, as he put his cock away.

Charlie looked down at Ron’s rock hard cock, which was pointing straight up towards his stomach. “Yes, he did,” he smirked. “Perfect.”

Ron watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a black ring. His heart raced when Charlie knelt before him, reached out, and took Ron’s cock in his hand. Initially, he flinched away from Charlie’s touch, but then he stilled. 

Charlie stroked his length a few times, and Ron thought his knees would buckle at any moment. “What a nice, large dick you have. I like to see you hard like this, Ron.”

Ron whimpered at the words and at Charlie’s touch. Charlie slid the ring on until it rested firmly at the base of Ron’s shaft. 

Ron swallowed. “What... what’s that?” he managed to get out in a strangled voice. 

“A cock ring,” Charlie said simply. “The point of your initiation is that you make us all come. In some ways, you have it a bit harder than we did, since you have many more brothers to please. But I have faith in you, Ron. I know you can make us all come, every single one. With your mouth,” he ran a thumb over Ron’s bottom lip, “and with your body. And especially with your arse.”

Ron gasped. “You... you’re going to....”

Charlie nodded. “Yes, little brother. It’s your job today. Make all of your older brothers come, and then you get to come as well.” He paused and raised a single brow. “And how were you supposed to address your older brothers?”

Ron exhaled shakily. “Sir. Yes, Sir.”

“Good. What a good boy you are turning out to be. Now, get up!”

Ron rushed to his feet and stood naked in front of his three clothed brothers, with his cock pointing up at them. 

Charlie ran both hands from Ron’s waist all the way up to his chest until his thumbs grazed Ron’s nipples. “You’re still so young and boyish, baby brother.” He squeezed both of Ron’s nipples between two fingers.

Ron winced, but he didn’t move or speak a word. Under the pain, tingles swept from his nippes straight to his cock. He sighed when Charlie started rubbing them between his fingers in little twists back and forth. Ron whimpered and panted, his breath coming shorter as pleasure enveloped him. 

“You like this, do you?” Charlie asked with a wicked smirk. He pulled lightly until Ron’s nipples were extended from his chest. 

Ron moaned aloud. “Yes, Sir!”

He was in such a state of bliss that he didn’t even notice that George had brought over a thin chain. At each end of the chain were tiny clamps. Ron’s heart raced as George pinched one of his now-sensitive nipples with the clamp. The bud of his nipple protruded from the clamp in a small, swollen nub. George did the same to the other side, and he stepped away. 

All three of his older brothers looked at him with wide, blown pupils. The chain hung on his chest, dipping into a U but not heavy enough to weigh his nipples down. The little buds were holding up the chain well, and Ron swallowed with shame at how desperately turned on he was. 

“Mmm,” Charlie groaned low in his throat, guttural and masculine. “He’s going to make such a good horse, boys.”

Ron stiffened, wondering if he had heard them correctly. 

“Yes, he certainly is,” said George. “Can’t wait to ride him.”

The words struck Ron like a drum, and suddenly he didn’t want to play the game anymore. Initiation, his arse! Turning toward the door, he sprinted out of the room and down the stairs as fast as he could. His brothers’ shouts called for him to stop, but he raced down the corridor of the second floor and then down the rest of the stairs. He heard them following closely behind.

When he reached the living room, a heavy weight slammed into his back, and he fell down face-first on the rug. 

He heard Fred’s laughter above him. “Got him!”

Ron thrashed and shouted, “Get the hell off me! I’m done! I don’t want to play anymore.”

He heard Charlie and George’s laughing voices enter the room as well. “That was great!” said George. “Thought you could get away, eh Ron?”

Fred sat on his back. “Didn’t we say that once you agreed, the deal was done?”

Ron almost managed to fling Fred off of him, but he felt hands grip his legs. “I didn’t agree to carry you around all day like a bloody horse!”

Charlie brought a black, metal object down to his face and tried to pull it over his head. “Easy, now,” he said when Ron twisted his neck away. Fred held his head straight from behind, and Charlie put the metal thing over his head and onto his face. 

Ron realized it was a horse bit. A long, metal rod fit between his teeth so that he was biting down on it. It held his tongue down and acted as a gag. It was secured by two leather straps; one ran across the top of his head, and another around the back. There were two rings on either side of his mouth, and from behind him, someone attached leather reins to them. 

The weight on him lifted until he was able to get up on all fours, but Fred remained mounted on his back. He pulled the reins and Ron’s head was forced up. “Go!” Fred shouted. “Go!”

When he didn’t move, Ron felt a painful smack to his bare bottom. He shouted around the bit, which muffled the sound. 

Charlie’s voice came from behind him. “That was a riding crop, because you’re our pony and we mean to break you in. You have many lessons to learn, little brother, but if you follow our instruction you will learn them without much more punishment. However, _this_ ,” Ron felt another sharp smack with the crop across one cheek and yelled out again, “is what you get for disobeying. Now, take Fred for a ride around the room.”

Fred was taller than him and his legs jutted out from around his waist, but Ron did the best he could to take his weight a few steps around the living room. He didn’t get far before he was dealt another crack with the crop. 

“Faster!” Charlie shouted. 

The pain spurred Ron on, and he shuffled faster on his hands and knees. The chain attached to his nipples swung with every step, and it tweaked and twisted them in a way that sent thrills to his cock. Fred pulled his reins, forcing his head up and directing him to turn, and George and Charlie were cheering and hooting. When he finally managed to give Fred one full ride, he ended up back at Charlie’s feet. He could feel his face burn completely red, especially from wearing the bit gag; it was a symbol of a real horse, and he was actually being treated like one. 

Fred jumped off and Charlie directed him to get back on his feet, so Ron got up and stood awkwardly in front of his brothers. 

“Good job, Ron,” said Charlie, “you’re doing very well.” He circled Ron slowly with the riding crop held behind his back. “Mmm, you are such a sweet sight. Nipple clamps, cock ring, and reins. And your arse,” his hand caressed the tender swells of his cheeks, and Ron winced, “is not too badly marked, because you obeyed orders. But you’re not a proper pony yet, oh no. There is still one very important element that you are missing.”

Ron’s eyes widened as he saw George holding what looked like a long, auburn tail. Ron started shaking his head and making noises through the bit gag, feeling the reins swinging across his back. He took a few steps backwards, but Charlie and Fred took hold of him and forced him to lean over the arm of the sofa. 

“You will not complain!” Charlie said, swinging the crop across his bottom. “And you will not resist!” 

Ron’s eyes watered as he was dealt a few more strokes, and all the fight left him. He lay there limp, deciding it was better to cooperate because he wasn’t going to be able to get away anyways. 

Charlie brought his arms behind his back and instructed him to grip both his forearms. Once Ron had complied, he felt a length of rope magically tying his arms together.

Charlie’s rough hands massaged his aching bottom, and he felt himself being spread by his brother’s thumbs. “Oh, Ronald, you are so beautiful and young. Your hole is gorgeous.” He heard Charlie exhale through his nose, emitting a noise from deep in his throat. The fact that his older brother was so turned on by his body made Ron weak. 

He felt the cool, slick press of Charlie’s finger, lubed and forcing its way into his virgin hole. Ron groaned around his gag as a second finger stretched him. Charlie ran his fingers in and out until Ron was letting forth a continuous stream of noise. 

Fred and George were panting from around him, saying, “Yeah, Charlie, fuck him good,” and “What a good slut our baby brother is.”

Charlie removed his fingers and Ron waited, feeling exposed and open. Then, a significantly larger object pressed against his hole, and Ron stiffened and moaned. But the press was relentless, and soon his arsehole stretched open to accomodate the object. It settled inside him until he felt so full, he couldn’t imagine how he’d walk. Long hairs ticked the backs of his thighs and the bend of his knees. 

“Alright, Ronald, stand up,” said Charlie from behind him. He gave Ron’s arse one last slap with his palm, and he let him go. 

Ron stayed still across the arm of the sofa for a moment, contemplating how he’d possibly get up with this hard _thing_ inside him and with his arms tied behind his back. Slowly, he bent his knees and let his stomach slide down the arm of the softa so that his weight settled fully on his legs, and then he straightened up. 

It was the strangest feeling, being dressed up like this. He felt slightly disoriented with his chest puffed forward and without the use of his arms. Every time he moved, the chain swung between his nipples. He couldn’t make more than animalistic whimpers through the gag, and his cock stuck straight out in front of him, a shameful admittance of how incredibly turned on he was. His whole body tingled with the hum of pleasure and mortification.

“Beautiful,” Charlie sighed. His ran a hand over Ron’s arse and down the tail that stuck out of his cheeks, playing with the hairs and making them swing. The dildo rubbed inside Ron, and he emitted an embarrassing noise of surprise. “George, Fred,” Charlie instructed, “go get his boots.”

The twins brought over the lace-up boots Ron wore in the winter, and they knelt at his feet to help him step into them. Once he was all laced up, Charlie said he was read to go outside. 

They led him around the back of the house, which was private enough that Ron did not worry about being seen. He walked in front of them while Charlie held his reins, and his tail swung against his legs as a reminder of what he was. In the middle of the yard sat a wagon. 

Fred conducted a spell that made the wagon, and whatever it carried, light as a feather. “For later,” he said, and Ron eyed it warily. 

“Now, Ronald,” said Charlie. “We are going to to do some drills.” He circled Ron, who stood completely still. “Eyes straight ahead at all times, and head up!” Ron complied, preferring, as it were, not to have to look at them. “We are going to practice trotting. You will bend your knee and lift it up; it is called a high-step. So, let’s see you try.”

Ron took a deep breath, and he started to lift his knees as he trotted in place. He was immediately assaulted by a wave of pleasure from his arse; every time he kicked his knee up, the plug was forced against a spot inside him that caused him to moan aloud. He had to take a wide stance so that his thighs wouldn’t rub too badly against his balls, and he could feel them bouncing between his legs. 

Charlie’s voice came out rough and breathy. “Very good, Ron. You look great.”

His tail was swinging, his chain was swinging, his balls and cock were swinging - and his heart was racing from the amazing sensations in his arse. Ron continued until he was told to stop, and he stood there breathing hard.

He dared not look directly at his brothers because he knew Charlie wouldn’t hesitate to use the crop, but from the corner of his eye, he could tell that they were undoing their trousers.

“You’re a natural,” said Charlie. “Boys, strap him.”

The twins produced a harness out of Merlin-knew where. Leather straps wove around his hips, waist, and biceps. All of these had chains running off of them that securely tied him to the wagon. When all three of his brothers got on, Ron felt the crack of the crop against his bottom. 

“Go, pony!” Charlie shouted. “Go!”

Ron trotted around the yard with the wagon in tow, taking them wherever they wanted. A pull of the reins directed him right or left, and it also made him slow down when they pulled hard and his head flew back. He managed to take them once around the yard before they pulled him to a complete stop. 

“Alright, Ronald, very good ride.”

Ron stayed still as they unhooked the chains from the harness on his body and he was free of the wagon. Fred came up to him and put a hand on Ron’s swollen cock, stroking it lightly. 

“You’re enjoying this, I see. Very good. But remember our deal - you don’t come until we all come. So get down on your knees now, little one.”

Ron complied instantly, lowering himself until he was eye-level with Fred’s cock. When Fred reach around and pulled off his bit gag, Ron knew what he was supposed to do. Without hesitation, he leaned forward as soon as his mouth was free and filled it again with his brother’s cock. George stepped up as well, and Ron serviced them both like he had done before. Soon, they were holding his head back by his hair and pumping their shafts, releasing twin lines of white, creamy come into Ron’s open mouth. When it landed on his tongue, he grimaced and earned himself a slap across the face. 

“You will _like_ it!” Fred said. “Understand?”

Ron nodded, but he got another slap on the other cheek. 

“How did we say you were to address us?” George asked. 

Ron breathed shallowly. “Yes, Sir.”

The twins left and headed back to the house while Charlie replaced them, with his cock in Ron’s face. “My turn,” he said with a grin. 

Ron eyed his dick, which was thicker than the others. He knew better than to refuse, so he opened his mouth and leaned forward, tasting Charlie’s slit. His precum was already pouring, and Ron used it as lube along with his own spit. He sucked down the length as far as he could, and he felt his lips stretching much further than they had before, even with both the twins’ cocks in at once. Meanwhile, Charlie used the crop to smack his arsecheeks. 

“Faster! Keep sucking!” he commanded, with a _smack_ to the left and a _smack_ to the right. 

Ron bobbed his head up and down Charlie’s shaft, trying to please him well enough that he’d stop using the crop. But Charlie was relentless, and he kept swatting Ron’s arse rapidly. When he thought he couldn’t handle it anymore, Ron felt Charlie bend his head back by his hair. 

“Lick my balls,” he said, and he brought the tip of the crop to tap lightly against Ron’s cheek. “What do you say?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” He moaned when Ron licked a stripe across the seam of his ballsack. “You’re the perfect pony.” Ron sucked on his balls until Charlie came, shooting onto Ron’s face. 

By the time he got off Charlie’s dick, Ron was exhausted. He sat back on his bum, the plug digging tantalizingly deep into his hole and making him whimper.

The twins were walking back, holding some things that they brought from the house. When they got closer, Ron saw that it was a carrot and a bottle of water. 

“You did such a great job today, Ronald,” Charlie said. “You must be hungry.”

Ron nodded.

“No, no,” Charlie corrected him. “Repeat back to me what I ask, and address me correctly. Go ahead; are you hungry?”

“Yes, I am hungry, Sir.”

“Would you like a carrot?” Charlie reach out to take the long, orange carrot from the twins. 

“Yes, I would like a carrot, Sir.”

Charlie held it up to Ron’s lips, and Ron let his mouth fall open. He bit down with his front teeth, nipping off a small piece of carrot. As he chewed, Charlie stroked his hair and his cheek, and the twins rubbed his back. Their touches felt relaxing and comforting on his tired body, and Ron found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the carrot very much. He took as much as Charlie pushed into his mouth, little by little, until the carrot was all gone and he was licking at Charlie’s fingers. 

“Good boy,” Charlie said. “Did you enjoy your carrot?”

“Yes, Sir, I enjoyed my carrot, Sir.”

“Would you like some water, Ronald?”

“Yes, I would very much like some water, Sir.”

Charlie held the water bottle to his lips and asked, “What do you say?”

Ron didn’t look at him, but straight ahead like he was taught. “Thank you, Sir.” Charlie didn’t let him take the water bottle into his mouth, but held it high so that Ron had to tilt his head back. He stuck his tongue out and slurped at the trickle of water that splashed into his mouth and over his chin. 

“Good boy,” Charlie said, patting his chin. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Fred spoke up, “Alright, Ron. Now we have to get you saddled up again, so up you go.”

Ron look at him. “But... aren’t we done?” When Fred gave him a warning look with the raise of a brow, Ron quickly corrected himself. “I mean, Sir, I thought we were done, Sir.”

Fred shook his head. “No, we said you get to come after all your brothers do.”

“Yes, Sir, but you have all come, Sir.”

George said, “Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

It dawned on Ron that he had forgotten about Bill! He’d forgotten the eldest of his brothers, and the one which he respected the most. “Right, I forgot, Sir.”

“That’s going to earn you a punishment,” George said. 

Ron got to his feet swallowing hard, wondering what his punishment could possibly be. He feared that it would be more strokes with the crop, but luckily, Charlie did not use it. He brought the bit gag back and replaced it over Ron’s head, and Ron obediently opened his mouth to take it

This time, the rein was detached from the bit gag. Ron inhaled sharply when Charlie’s fingers squeezed the clamps on his nipples a bit tighter, releasing the chain but leaving the clamps in place. He clipped the end of the reins to the clamps and conducted some experimental tugs. He pulled on the left side of the reins, and Ron turned his body to the left, a renewed surge of lust shooting through him when his nipples were pulled. 

The twins reattached the wagon to him, and Charlie reminded him of the rules. “Chest out and shoulders back- remember, you are a proud horse. Head up and eyes forward at all times. Keep your legs firm but spread. You want to please Bill, don’t you?” 

Ron nodded, the anticipation of Bill seeing him behaving so nicely sending shivers down his spine. His arms were still tied behind him, and he thrust his chest out and lifted his chin like Charlie had instructed. He could only imagine the picture he made - especially with the tail jutting out of his rear - and the image made his cock stir. 

He waited like that, eyes forward, for what seemed like a long while, and the other boys put their pants and trousers back on. Finally, he heard a _pop_ of Apparition from behind him, but he didn’t dare move. His heart pounded against his chest when he heard Bill’s voice. 

“Wow,” Bill said, and Ron felt himself blush because he knew that Bill was referring to him. “What a lovely pony we have here. You boys did good work.”

“Thank you, Sir,” came a chorus of replies. 

Ron heard Bill’s footsteps approach him, until his tall, strong older brother was standing right in front of him. Ron did not move his eyes, but continued staring straight ahead. 

“Yes,” Bill said, “this is very nice, indeed. Our little one is very obedient, and very well-trained.”

“Ronald!” came Charlie’s voice. “Time to take Bill for a ride.”

Bill mounted the wagon, and Ron felt a sharp swat to his arse with the crop. “Trot!” came a command. 

Ron proceeded to trot around the yard, pulling his knees up as he went. Bill used the reins to direct him, which pulled on his nipples whenever he was expected to turn. At times, Bill instructed him to go faster, and he swatted him with the crop. Ron ended up running, and he felt his tail swinging fully against his legs, plug massaging the inside of his hole. Bill finally pulled hard on the reins, which caused Ron to whimper as his nipples were stretched on both sides. “Stop!” Bill shouted. 

He heard Bill getting off the wagon, and his other brothers came over to undo the harness. Once the harness came off, so did the reins, and the U chain was replaced on the clamps. Fred carefully lifted the bit gag from Ron’s head. 

They crowded around him with Bill in the front, and Ron continued to look past him straight ahead. 

“Ronald!” Bill said, his voice commanding.

“Yes, Sir.” He felt a smack across his bottom with the crop and a demand from Charlie to speak clearly, so Ron said much more loudly, “Yes, Sir!”

“Have you been enjoying yourself today?”

“Yes, Sir! I have enjoyed myself, Sir!”

“What are you, Ronald?”

“I am a pony, Sir!”

“And what makes you a pony, Ronald?”

“I trot like a pony, and I have a tail like a pony. I was trained like a pony, Sir!”

“Yes, very good,” said Bill. “And what is your purpose today?”

“My purpose is to please my brothers, Sir. To make them come, Sir!”

“How did you accomplish that?”

“I sucked their cocks, Sir!”

“Good, Ronald, you are very well trained.”

“Thank you, Sir!”

“And would you like to come, too, Ronald?”

Ron swallowed. “Not until you have come first, Sir!”

Bill chuckled. “Very good.” Ron heard him say a spell, and he felt his arms fall to his sides as the ropes disappeared. His muscles were aching. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Sir!” Ron knelt down and then fell forward onto his hands. He felt Bill’s hand on the tail, tugging at it until it slid out. Ron felt empty after having had it in so long.

He heard Charlie’s voice. “Stretched and ready for you, Bill.”

Bill agreed. “Yes, he is.” His hands grabbed and spread Ron’s cheeks, and he positioned himself with his feet on either side of Ron’s knees. The slicked tip of his cock pressed easily into Ron’s arse, and Ron inhaled sharply. “Yeah,” Bill mumbled. “Fuck, yeah.”

There was more pressure, and Ron felt himself stretch open to take Bill’s cock. It was definitely wider than the plug, but he felt loose enough to take it. All he had to do was grit his teeth and lean his weight firmly onto his arms. 

Bill started thrusting in and out of his arse, hard and fast. “Fucking riding you,” he grunted, and Ron tried to agree but all that came out was a groan. “Riding my fucking little brother like a pony.”

“Yes... yes, Sir....” Ron panted.

He felt Bill reach over to undo the ring from his cock, and Ron gasped with relief at finally being able to release his building orgasm. He came so hard that his mind went completely blank and he let out whatever moans and hoarse cries came to his lips. Bill’s hot come filled him inside. 

Ron collapsed. He fell face-first into the ground and he thought he’d never move from that spot; he could just die there right then. His limbs spread loosely all around him, and his arse felt sore all over from both the crop and from the fucking. He barely registered the sleep that almost instantly claimed him.

\- - - 

When Ron woke up next, he thought the whole thing might have been a dream. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his bed, with its worn sheets and its soft covers enveloping him in warmth.

He touched his face and realized that, although his arm was slightly weak, he was clean - no dried come crusting his cheek, and no dirt on him from the backyard. With a slow exhale, he stared at the ceiling and wondered if he had, in fact, dreamed it. But, he had never before experienced a dream that felt so real; he remembered the mind-blowing orgasm, and his cock stirred with renewed interest. Suddenly, he realized that he was completely naked under the sheets, and he knew he hadn’t gone to bed that way.

The door opened and Fred and George came through with a tray of food. Ron eyed the chocolate muffins, and his stomach growled.

“Hiya, Ron,” Fred said brightly. “Hungry?”

Ron sat up quickly. His mind echoed with the words, _Yes, Sir_ , but he didn’t dare speak them out aloud, lest it had been a dream after all. But in ordinary circumstances, Fred and George would never bring him food....

“He must be starved,” George said, “after the day he’s had.”

Ron’s eyebrows shot up. The twins sat on the edge next to each other, cross-legged and balancing the tray between them. They were close enough that they were able to reach over and put pieces of muffin in his mouth. Ron accepted the food in a daze, unable to make sense of the world but accepting whatever came. He opened his mouth and let them place the sweet, delicious muffin on his tongue. George held a glass of pumpkin juice to his lips, and Ron drank the entire glass. 

Before he knew it, the twins were both leaning forward. His breath caught as both their mouths touched his. Two pairs of lips sucked on his own, and he let his mouth fall open only to have it invaded by two tongues. 

The twins moaned in unison and attacked him, pulling him down by the shoulders until he was lying on his back. Their hands roamed his naked body and their mouths continued to kiss him, one mouth on his and the other mouth on his neck. Ron felt his cock fill and harden in no time at all. 

He became so lost in the kissing that he didn’t even notice Bill and Charlie come into the room until they spoke. 

“How’s our little one feeling?” Charlie asked. “I see you’re servicing him well, boys.”

The twins moaned in consent, but they didn’t pause in their work. 

“Come on, boys,” Bill said, “that’s enough. Time to undress.”

Fred and George desisted and jumped off the bed. One took Charlie and the other took Bill, and they began pulling off their jumpers and trousers. The favor was exchanged, and soon Ron was faced with four naked men all jumping to touch him. Ron quickly found himself facing his desk and leaning on it with his palms splayed out. 

“Who would you like to fuck, Ron?” asked Bill.

Ron’s head was spinning. “You mean... fuck me?”

“No, which one of us would you most like to fuck, given the chance? You can be honest.”

There was silence from all of them as they waited for Ron’s answer. His mind raced with all of their faces, and he considered his honest preference. Without any hesitation, he said, “Charlie.”

Bill said, “Okay,” and it was as simple as that. 

But he wasn’t fucking anyone; he was still leaning over the desk and exposing himself to his brothers once again. The twins sat underneath his spread legs and each took their choice of his bits; Fred took his balls into his mouth, and George took his shaft. Ron yelled in surprise at the remarkable feeling of lips and hot, wet mouth sucking him. It got even better when he felt an equally wet and hot tongue on his arse. He could hardly believe that he was being sucked from the front and the back at the same time, by three mouths that belonged to his older brothers.

A movement at the corner of his eye made him turn his head toward his bed, and there was Charlie. He was laid on his back with his legs spread, and Ron’s heart raced at the clear view of his bits and his hole. Charlie’s fingers were pumping in and out of his own arse, and he was staring straight at Ron. 

It was such a delicious sight that Ron moaned freely and let his head fall between his arms. He spent a few moments enjoying the blissful pleasure at both ends before it stopped, and his brothers got off him. He panted and looked around with furrowed brows. 

Bill was standing next to Charlie. He gestured to him and said, “He’s all yours, Ron.”

Ron stared at Charlie’s spread form on his bed, and he then pushed himself from the desk. In a few steps, he stood right between Charlie’s legs, drinking in the sight of his hard, toned body and his wide-open arse. 

“Well?” Bill asked. “Have at him.”

Charlie’s expression was soft and he was breathing rapidly. Ron felt a heady rush of lust as he realized that this was, indeed, about to happen: he was going to fuck Charlie.

Taking his cock in his hand, Ron lined the head with Charlie’s entrance. Even the light touch of the furrowed hole made his whole body shake with anticipation. Slowly, he pushed into Charlie’s tight, hot arse, and he closed his eyes as waves of pleasure assaulted him. He thrust in and out carefully at first, working on his rhythm until he felt steady enough to go faster, and faster. He looked into Charlie’s eyes and saw that they were dark with desire, and his mouth hung slack. 

Ron leaned in and kissed Charlie on the mouth while he continued to pump shallowly into him. He felt Charlie’s hands come up and grip his arms, and Ron let his tongue roam into his brother’s mouth. The kiss made his heart beat madly against his chest, and he could feel Charlie’s doing the same underneath him. Charlie’s arse muscles clenched around him, and then Ron felt the wet shoot of come on his stomach. 

“Bring that little slut over here, Ron.” 

Ron turned to see that Bill, Fred, and George were all stroking themselves. He was so close, but he pulled out and stepped away from Charlie, who immediately got off the bed. Charlie fell to his knees, spreading his legs wide so that his bits were exposed. 

Bill pushed Ron forward. “You first, Ron. Right in the slut’s mouth.”

It was so strange to think of his _older_ brother as a slut for his come, but it drove Ron insane with lust. He wasted no time pumping his cock over Charlie’s open mouth, until he came with a shout and a spasm of his hips. He moved aside to let the other three do the same, and he watched as all their come painted Charlie’s tongue and lips. 

“Swallow it.”

Ron realized he had said that, and all four of his brothers turned their heads to stare at him with wide eyes. Charlie closed his mouth and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed all that come. His tongue came out to lick his bottom lip and soak up every last drop. 

They all clapped Ron on the back, and a large grin spread across his face. He felt closer to his brothers than he ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
